Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a cell magnetic sorting system, a sorting apparatus and a treatment device.
Related Arts
A magnetic material can be specifically bound with target cells through biotechnology, and using an electromagnetic method to sort out target cells of high specificity (target cell) by utilizing the magnetism of magnetically labeled target cells is a key step of cell medicine and cell research activities. Existing cell sorting schemes and cell sorting apparatuses have the defects of complex operation, low sorting efficiency, low sorting purity, poor sorting environment control, etc.